Lazos de los viajes
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: Todos estan relacionados, no importa su distancia todos estan destinados a encontrarce y sus verdaderos sentimientos encontrarlos y expresarloschacia esa persona


Antes de empezar, un recado: **Estoy haciendo varias historias por varios motivos lo principales son: Amor, Pedido de un amigo de nacimiento y apoyo (Sus apoyos… Gracias)**

 **Van a Aparecer todos los entrenadores de los mangas. (Todavía me falta leer el Black y White). "Además del 2" para incluirlos en el fic.**

 **Otra cosa me pueden contactar en mi Facebook secundario llamado: "Solo nada" tiene la foto de un gato negro. Dejen su mensaje como que vienen de ForosDZ o**

Nuevo proyecto: _**Lazos de los viajes**_

"Venasaur ven"- Decía Red que estaba entrenando en el monte Moon con sus pokemon. Venasaur entra en se pokeball y se va donde Red. Se pasa la tarde observando un hermoso atardecer donde se queda dormido.

Al despertar siente el viento a su alrededor y ve que esta sobre algo o alguien, al observar su entorno ve que esta Green (Rival y amigos de hace años) y están sobre su gran y fuerte Charizar dirigiéndose al pueblo de sus origines el cual es "Pueblo Paleta".

"Green, porque volvemos a Pueblo Paleta"-Decía entre bostezo y sueño

"Tu madre me pidió buscarte, quiere hablar contigo"-Como siempre de un tono serio y determinado

"Mamá… hace 6 años… desde que empecé a convertirme en entrenador pokemon no la veo"-Algo triste y nostálgico.

"Se que no va a ser fácil Red pero como amigo te digo que te quedes un tiempo en tu casa"-Sin mirarlo y concentrándose en el horizonte.

"Lo hare, después de todo era un niño cuando Salí… me quedare hasta que este listo… gracias Green"

Green solo hace un sonrisa sin que Red lo notara para el mismo como si el estuviera esperando esa respuesta de hace mucho. Al llegar donde Pueblo Paleta, Red se despide de Green y se dirige a su casa para ver a su madre esperándolo. Al entrar ve a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro como el de él sentada en living con una cara inexpresiva.

"Mamá… ya volví"-Dijo un poco nervioso y esperando respuesta de su madre pero ella gira la cabeza hacia el, mostrando una sonrisa con lagrimas en sus ojos llenos de felicidad. La madre de Red corre para dar a su hijo un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y de rencuentro por un largo tiempo.

"Red… bienvenido, hijo mío"-Decía la madre entre sollozos y Red al ver esto responde con un fuerte abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos por volver a ver a su madre.

"Mamá… perdón por irme por tanto tiempo, me quedare aquí contigo de nuevo te extrañe tanto"- También entre sollozos por volver a ver a su madre.

Luego de que se volvieran a encontrar y se acostumbraran de nuevo a su vida familiar han pasado 2 semanas, en ese tiempo la madre de Red conoció a los pokemon de este los cuales se encariñaron y adaptaron fácilmente a su persona ya que era muy cariñosa aparte de ser muy feliz con ella, en el tiempo Red estuvo ayudando en todo lo que pudo a su madre hasta que…

"Red, te están mandando una video llamada"- La madre de red en la consola contestando

Red baja sin ningún apuró y con sueño, al ponerse y aclarar su vista sobre la persona.

"Haaaaa eres…"- Red al reconocer esa cilueta

Mientras tanto Green esta haciendo su especialidad la cual es ser un entrenador pokemon pasa Bill a su lado y le dice…

"Green a pasado tiempo, como vas"- Bill alegremente

"Bien, hoy de mi abuelo que pronto habrá un actualización del sistema de transferencia"-Dijo Green algo curioso.

"Si podrá… perdón me desvié de mi recado, Hum Hum Green a ti alguien te esta esperando afuera de tu casa"-Dijo Bill recobrándose

"Ya veo, voy enseguida. Gracias Bill"- Serio como lo hace normalmente y subiendo a su gran Charizard.

Green no tarda mucho en llegar a su pueblo natal ya que al igual que Red estaba entrenando en el Mt. Moon. Al llegar y mirar a su alrededor para buscar a la persona esta se le tira encima haciendo que Green quede sorprendido de quien es

"Porque, pensé que te gustaba a $&€# ("Oculte el nombre"), porque haces esto…"-dijo Green después de la sorpresa

 **En Jotho…**

Un entrenador impaciente con un pelo explosivo además de traer un palo de billar llamado Gold esta ayudando en un guardería a cuidar y descifrar la personalidad de los huevos recibe una llamada donde esta…

"Hola… como has estado"- Decía' Gold con energía como siempre pero esta vez con algo de nostalgia.

Luego de que recibiera unas palabras de la persona de la llamada queda como piedra al saber que…

"Espera, espera, que acabas de decir"-Gold algo nervioso por creer haber escuchado mal

"Que… y quiero verte en centro pokemon de esta ciudad ahora"- Como si estuviera exasperada y nerviosa.

 **En Hoen…**

Un entrenador que dejo los concursos de belleza al recordar su pasado cuando era un niño revoltoso y le gustaban las batallas pokémon llamado Ruby estaba entrenando en ciudad Malvalona cuando una Chica de parecidas ropas en diseño pero de color azul llamado Sapphire aparece y se tira encima de el haciendo que caigan y ella quede encima de el con suma felicidad e impacienta diciendo…

"Te lo volveré a decir Ruby una vez más… TU ME GUSTAS"- Con felicidad y sonriéndole.

"Sapphire…"- No puede hablar debido a que fue alcanzado por los labios de la chica en frente de todos los que están cerca.

 **En Sinon…**

Un chico llamado Diamon con la habilidad de sentir los sentimientos de los pokemon está en un lago comiendo como siempre con sus pokemon para pasar el día, cuando terminan de comer el guarda sus pokemon y decide echarse en el pasto para contemplar el horizonte y el cielo casi durmiéndose pero en su chaleco como tiene un teléfono recibe un llamada de parte de…

"Hola…"- Dia tranquilo como siempre

"Hola Dia como has estado"- Dijo una muchacha llamada Platinum

"jo, hola señorita como ha estado" – Dijo Dia echándose en el suelo de nuevo para relajarce

"Etooo… Dia estas libre verdad"- Como si estuviera algo tartamuda

"La verdad, si no tengo nada más que hacer aparte de entrenar… y comer"- Volviendo a temer hambre

"Podría verte en tu pueblo como a las 17:00 pm para…"- Deteniéndose por nerviosismo

"Si, claro no tengo problema en salir con usted, a las 5 verdad en pueblo Hoja Verde. Entendido y claro, adiós señorita"-Parándose para ir a su casa y cambiarse a ropas mejor para salir con la hija de la familia más rica Sinon.

 **Mientras tanto en la región de Teselia…**

Un chico llamado Black que gano la liga pokemon que tanto deseaba estaba sentado en el césped de el rio cerca de su casa.

"Que tranquilidad… que hare ahora que ya cumplí mi sueño, ¿Qué hare?"- Se durmió en el césped. Al despertar en el sofá se da cuenta que esta en su casa pero su madre no esta por lo cual va servirse un vaso de agua para calamar su sed.

Al llegar a la cocina ve a 2 chicas cocinando grandes platillos pero ellas se dan cuenta de el, al reconocerlas dice…

"White, Bianca que hacen aquí… disculpen si les hable un poco fuerte es solo que me sorprendieron"- Calmándose y tomándose un gran vaso de agua para hablar mejor.

En eso que Black suelta el vaso y les da la espalda a las chicas para pensar y relajarse un poco, ellas se le tiran encima porque…

"Black tenemos algo que decirte"-Bianca diciendo Antes que se fuera a su cuarto, ya que solo tienen hasta la noche

"Si por favor solo quédate y escúchanos" – White un poco nerviosa por decir lo que tiene que decir

"Bien, Bien… las escuchare, en todo caso no tengo prisa"- Black con una pequeña cien en la frente y sentándose ahí mismo en el suelo

Las chicas se arrodillan en suelo y ponen sus manos en pose de rogar y dice…

"… … … Así que por favor, solo déjanos por favor"- con ojos de Poochiena triste

" Y cual seria la razón de esa petición en suposición"- Aguantando su petición con un poco de disgusto

"… … … …."- Diciendo sin inmutarse las chicas pero con suma vergüenza por dentro

"…"- Black desmayándose además de caer como una piedra sin moverse

 **En otro lugar de Teselia…**

Un chico al que conocen como Black 2, que termino sus misiones y ya no esta de servicio por ahora solo disfruta los combates y entrenar como cualquier chico normal solo que esta vez fue invitado a pasear a un parque de diversiones junto a su compañera y amiga apodada White 2 los cuales se encontraron el centro pokemon del parque para partir. Black 2 como siempre estuvo esperando mucho antes de tiempo para verificar su paseo que obviamente es una cita pos. Al ser casi la hora llega su compañera y amiga White 2 vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco largo por lo cual Black 2 se queda contemplándola silenciosamente en shock por le hermosa chica que viene en camino con su hermoso pelo suelto oleado por el viento, al llegar White 2 a Black 2 este despierta y habla un poco nervioso además de sonrojado…

"White que hermosa estas hoy, te ves demasiado linda" – nervioso mirando hacia otro lado

"Etooo gracias Black, tu también te ves muy bien"- Muy roja e inquieta dicho

"Bien que te parece si vamos a un juego… White" – Dijo Black con un sonrisa que hace que la chica no aguante más y …

"Espera Black tengo que pedirte algo"- Seria y agachada de la cabeza…

"Si White que seria, solo dilo" – Un poco asustado y nervioso

"No quiero pasear al parque como tu amiga"- Dejando a Black en Shock y ella levantando la cabeza con lagrimas y diciendo con felicidad… "Yo quiero salir como tu novia"- Sonriéndole

"White…"- Acercándose y abrazándola con fuerza además de decir… "Claro que saldré contigo como tu novio y siempre lo seremos"- Mirándola y besándola lo cual hace que ella corresponda.

Después de separarse de su gran beso ella dice:

"Que tal si vamos ahora a un juego mi novio Bla"- Dijo White sonriéndole

"Claro que si mi novia Ite"-Dijo Black dándose apodos entre ellos

("Nota: para no confundir a los de Teselia les puse apodo a Black 2 y White 2. Gracias por su atención")

 **En Kalos…**

Una Chica de pelo color miel con una blusa negra con falda roja y larga llamada Serena estaba sentada en el puente viendo un hermoso atardecer piensa…

"Donde estarás hace años que no te veo"- Dijo Serena con suma tristeza al recordarlo

Al terminar de mirar el horizonte y de que el sol ya se este por esconder se decide marchar hacia su hogar para poder cenar junto a su madre. Al pasear por la ciudad le recuerda mucho cuando el vino a la ciudad de esta región y jugaban en la misma plaza junto a los pokemon que estaban siempre allí incluso ya sean de entrenador o salvajes, siempre se divertían donde fueran que fueran para buscar pequeñas aventuras en su niñez. Serena al pasar por un árbol donde recuerda que el escribió algo para ella va donde el y toca para recordar como lo tallaron para asegurar que permaneciera en ese lugar, aunque su juramento de niñez estuvo ahí solo el nombre de el estaba borrado pero ella lee el juramento en su mente…

"Mi promesa, mi palabra y mi Fe están plantadas en este árbol, aunque vivamos separados y lejos de nosotros mismo nuestros corazones seguirán unidos no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos. De Serena y … …. " – Pensó y recordó el momento en el que ellos escribieron esa promesa y la dictaron además de comprometerse a verse de nuevo hace no más de 10 años.

("Nota ellos tienen 14 años en este fic de hecho todo lo pokeholders tienen esa edad")

"Bueno, es hora de cenar. Mama debe estar preocupada a estas horas"- Dijo Serena levantándose y caminando hacia la salida para solo mirar de nuevo el árbol de su promesa.

Al pasar estos días Serena siguió con su vida normalmente tratando de domar a su Rihorn para participar en las carreras de estos solo que esta vez ella como siempre termina de cara al suelo por hacer esto. Al seguir cuidando y entrenando a su Fennekin esta evoluciono en Braixen lo cual ella espero para poder preparase y participar en los concursos pokémon de Kalos que ella tanto espero y al fin su madre la dejo. Al pasar unas cuantas semanas ella estaba preparada para salir en su viaje a sus grandes concursos…

"Hoy es el día Braixen, por fin podremos participar en los concursos que tanto estuvimos esperando"- Dijo con suma alegría al ser su día tan especial. Bajo las escaleras con su bolso y gorra rosada ya lista para el viaje junto a Braixen.

"Calma, Calma… solo recuerda primero tienes que tomar desayuno y podrás partir"- Dijo su madre con nostalgia al verse como ella cuando era niña solamente que para las carreras de Rihorn

Serena desayuna muy feliz además alegre junto a su madre y Braixen, al terminar de desayunar ella se prepara y toma sus cosa para salir pero antes de eso su madre en la puerta de la entrada la toma de los hombros y le dice…

"Recuerda, no importa que tan difícil sea el camino que elijas nunca te rindas en tu aventura"- Le dijo su madre como aliento para todo su viaje

"Si siempre adelante y nunca rendirse, gracias mama y adiós nos veremos pronto"- Abrazándola y despidiéndose de ella para su viaje

Al partir de su casa hacia la siguiente ciudad para el primer concurso de su vida, en el camino se topa con un chico un poco más alto que ella contemplando el prado extenso y verde al lado del camino junto a su pokemon, al acercarse y verlo más de cerca le parece un tanto familiar pero al percatarse el de su presencia, Serena reconoce su rostro aunque sabe que son muchos años lo logra reconocer…

"Eres tu, como es que estas aquí"- Muy sorprendida al ver quien era

"Ah, perdón por asustarte. Mi nombre es"- Dijo el siendo detenido por la voz de Serena

"Ash…"- Dijo Serena desmayándose

 **Continuara en Cap 2: "Todos para uno y uno para todos"**


End file.
